


and i feel it even more, how?

by evantheworm



Series: december 2020 prompt week [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, niki is only there for a sec but we still love her, no beta or editing we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: “Sap! You’re gonna burn the milk!”“You can’t burn milk, Karl.”Karl took the wooden spoon from Sapnap and stirred the milk in the hot pan, cringing at the light brownish color and too-thick consistency. “No, no, I really think you burnt it.”|||or the one where Karl and Sapnap can't make hot chocolate
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: december 2020 prompt week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	and i feel it even more, how?

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! im back with some more karlnap food for you. another extremely fluffy fic brought to you by dtss prompt week. i hope you enjoy! and as always thank you for taking the time to read it means a lot <3  
> (song title from iloveyou by between friends its such a karlnap song i totally recommend listening)  
> also would like to let you know you can join the server if you would like to! we would love to have you. it is a safe space for a lot of us in the fandom, though, so don't be an asshole when you get there!! https://discord.gg/xersBSBdxs 
> 
> Disclaimer: all of the shipping being done in this fic is with the explicit permission of the cc's. if any of them ever express discomfort or anything of the sort about these types of fics i will take this down.

Karl’s legs hung over the side of the shopping cart as Sapnap pushed him at speeds they probably shouldn’t be going through the grocery store. He giggled and Sapnap finally slid to a stop in front of the hot chocolate. 

“Can you help me?” Karl giggled, reaching a hand up and wiggling his fingers. 

Sapnap sighed in fake disdain. “Fine.” He wrapped his own hand around his boyfriend’s and pulled him out of the cart. “Whoa there.” He exclaimed, catching Karl before he could face-plant on the floor.

“Sorry.” Karl giggled again, moving away from Sapnap and grabbing the hot chocolate off the shelf. “All we have to do with this one is add it to some boiled milk. How hard can it be?” 

Famous last words. 

“Sap! You’re gonna burn the milk!”

“You can’t burn milk, Karl.”

Karl took the wooden spoon from Sapnap and stirred the milk in the hot pan, cringing at the light brownish color and too-thick consistency. “No, no, I really think you burnt it.” 

Sapnap groaned and reached to turn the stove off, moving the hot pan to a different burner to cool off before they poured it down the drain. 

“Take two?” Karl asked, lifting an eyebrow in Sapnap’s direction.

Sapnap sighed, resigned, and opened the fridge to grab the milk. Oh wait. “We used all the milk.” 

Karl laughed at the absurdity of the situation and leaned back against the counter. “We could always go get some from Niki’s café.” He suggested. 

Sapnap walked over and leaned against Karl wrapping his arms around his waist. “Not a bad idea. Niki makes good hot chocolate, definitely better than ours.” He laughed. 

Karl nuzzled into Sapnap’s shoulder. “Yes, going to get hot chocolate from Niki, definitely.” 

Sapnap laughed softly and poked Karl in the side, the taller boy jumped away and squealed. “Nonono.” He laughed making a grab for Sapnap’s hands. 

Sapnap made another jab for Karl’s side and he ran out of the room. “Okay, okay! We’re going to get hot chocolate from Niki!” 

Sapnap laughed and followed Karl into the foyer; he slipped on his shoes while Karl tugged on a jacket over his hoodie. They intertwined their fingers and braced for the icy North Carolina weather. 

The chilly air whipped at them as they walked and they regretted walking instead of taking the car. Eventually, the brown and white brick of Niki’s café came into view and the two boys hurried into the warm building. The place had this way of always feeling like comfort and home. It probably had something to do with its owner and the deep care she held for everyone.

“Karl! Sapnap!” Niki waved upon noticing them and greeted them both at the counter with a smile. “How are you?” She asked. 

“Cold.” Karl responded, casting a solemn glance toward the window. 

“Oh no! It has been quite cold recently.” Niki agreed. “Now, I’m assuming you want something to warm you up.” She said, pulling out two cups from the stack beside the register.

“Yeah. We tried to make hot chocolate, it didn’t go well. So we decided to pay you a visit.” Sapnap said.

“You make the best hot chocolate anyways.” 

Niki laughed. “Thank you, Karl. I’ll have your hot chocolate ready soon.” She said, accepting the money Karl handed her before disappearing behind the counter. 

Karl leaned into Sapnap’s side as they waited and they thanked Niki when she handed them their drinks. “Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy your drinks!” 

They waved goodbye and ran back into the biting cold. They laughed and shivered as they ran down the streets trying to conserve their warmth and keep their hot chocolate from spilling all at the same time. 

Sapnap unlocked the front door with fingers shaky and frozen from the cold and they both darted into their house and shut the door quickly behind them like children escaping imaginary monsters. 

Karl shrugged off his jacket and they both discarded their shoes in a heap beside the front door. He walked back into their kitchen and pretended not to notice the mess they had left on the stove. He took the top off the to-go cup holding the, somehow, still hot rich brown liquid. He took a sip and smiled, Niki really did make the best hot chocolate. 

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie?” Sapnap shouted from somewhere else in the house. 

“Sure!” Karl answered. He looked through the cabinets before finally finding what he was looking for: a light blue mug with green spots Sapnap had gotten him last year on his birthday. He poured his hot chocolate into the mug, being careful not to spill any or make an even bigger mess. He threw the paper cup away and wrapped his chilly fingers around the mug and carried it to the living room where he found Sapnap on the couch flipping through the christmas movies. 

“We should watch Home Alone.” Karl suggested, plopping down on the couch and only spilling a little bit of the hot liquid down the sides. 

Sapnap shrugged and considered it for a moment before nodding. “Okay, it’s not a bad movie.” 

“It’s funny. Definitely a watch once a year movie, though.” He said, accidentally spilling some of the hot chocolate down his chin as he tried to take a sip. 

Sapnap laughed slightly and reached over and wiped Karl’s chin off with his sleeve, the edge of his thumb catching on the older boy’s lower lip as he did. “You’re a disaster, you know.” Sapnap said softly, fondness seeping through his tone. 

A light blush dusted Karl’s cheeks and he looked down as a sheepish smile spread over his face. The blush covering his face only darkened when Sapnap leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then his nose. A small giggle slipped out and Sapnap was further convinced he had the cutest boyfriend in the entire world.

“You wanna watch the movie now?” Sapnap asked quietly, not quite wanting to break the soft atmosphere just yet. 

Karl nodded and cuddled against Sapnap who pushed play on the remote and relaxed into Karl’s grip. They stayed like that long after the movie had finished, wrapped in each others’ embrace, warm and safe. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than perfect could ever be.


End file.
